


The Healer and the Knight

by Marie_Nomad



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode: s06e19 I Am My Monster, Fluff, Gen, Spoilers, Steven Universe Future, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Nomad/pseuds/Marie_Nomad
Summary: Years in the future, a grandfather tell his grandaughter a bedtime story.  Dialogue only.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	The Healer and the Knight

This is a short fic composing of pure dialogue. Characters not owned by me but own by the people who owns Steven Universe.

The Healer and the Knight

By Marie Nomad

“Tell me a story.”

“It’s already past your bedtime.”

“Plleeasseee.”

“Okay, fine, but don’t tell your dad. How about the time I met your grandma?”

“I heard that one a million times.”

“The time I decided to get a job?”

“I want a fairy tale!”

“It is a fairy tale! Okay. Fine. Fairy tale. Uhhh… once upon a time, there was a healer. He is the best healer in all the lands. He could heal any injury and cure any curse. Everyone turned to the healer to help them. He loved his job. He is part of a group of heroes who go around fighting monsters and his… partner was a knight. He protects her with his magic. She protected him with her sword. They were the best team.”

“Is it gem magic?”

“What? Uhhh… no! Not at all. Just regular typical human magic. The healer and the heroes go around removing curses from monsters, and they became regular people again. What no one, not even the healer knew is that every time he removed a curse, it strained his soul. He didn’t notice because he was too busy fighting the monsters.”

“What about his friends, the heroes? Didn’t they notice?”

“… No. The heroes believed that the healer was fine because he could heal himself instantly. One day, there were no more monsters because they are all cured.”

“That’s a short story.”

“Because I’m not done yet. Wow, you are an impatient imp. As I said before, everyone was happy because there was peace in the land. Everyone except for the healer. No one needed the healer anymore. He didn’t feel wanted. All the damage on his soul started to hurt him, caused his magic to go erratic. He did his best to hide what was going on. After all, everyone was supposed to be happy. Everything was supposed to be fine. The healer started to lash out uncontrollably. He even... hurt someone but healed him with his magic.”

“Was he punished?”

“He was punishing himself already. Anyway, finally, all the curses that were in his soul exploded, turning him into the largest monster of them all. He a huge… six-legged purple dragon that breathed fire. The dragon began to attack the land. The heroes were helpless. After all, the healer is the one who cures the monsters. Who can cure the healer? The heroes struggled to contain the beast without hurting him. But it was hopeless. The healer’s powerful magic stopped all attempts to stop him. No one knew what to do. Finally, the knight, the healer’s partner, yelled at the heroes. She talked about how the healer had been there for the heroes, but the healer was never there for himself. The sun shone on her as she inspired the group. That is when they used the most powerful magic of all, love.”

“Love?”

“Yes. So… they used magic on each other, making themselves larger and grabbed the dragon and started to sing.”

_I am here for you._

_Like you are here for me._

_Let me take your burdens._

_And heal your soul._

_I am here for you._

_I would do anything for you._

_I am here for you._

_I am here for you._

“The knight kissed the dragon in pure love. The dragon started to cry, and his tears made him go back to normal.”

“So, he’s fine?”

“...Not really. The healer had to rest. He had to get help from others. But he eventually got better, but it took time.”

“No, fairy tales are supposed to say, They lived happily ever after.”

“The healer and the knight did! It just took a while. Now, go to sleep.”

“Night, Grandpa.”

“Night, Rose.”

“You know, there was no singing.”

“Gah! Oh… hi. Had to change… some details, son.”

The End...


End file.
